


Head Over Feet

by louisgrindsonharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boy Harry, Bottom Louis, Enemies to Friends, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nobody Dies, Oral Sex, Please like I'm capable of writing that, Smut, Top Harry, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgrindsonharry/pseuds/louisgrindsonharry
Summary: It’s not that Louis has bought into all of the rumors about Harry, he’s not stupid. He knows Harry hasn’t killed anyone, and he knows Harry can’t have slept with half of their year, and he knows that Harry shows up with bruises from fights more often than not, but the kid can’t be that bad. But Louis really, really just doesn’t want to spend his last semester of high school tutoring Harry Styles.orThe high school AU that nobody asked for featuring bad boy Harry who really isn't that bad, smart Louis having to tutor him, and chemistry that leads to lots of sex.





	Head Over Feet

**Author's Note:**

> There is some homophobic language and other acts of homophobia but I don't think they're too bad? But if you're sensitive to that, you might want to skip that part.

         It’s just. It’s the perfect start to Louis’ year, honestly. The last half of senior year is supposed to be easy. Everyone has already gotten into college, or made plans for the end of the year. The worst of testing was done, and now it was time for smooth sailing; for parties and celebrations, and senior activities.

         And it just so happens that Harry fucking Styles was transferred to his math class this semester; and it just so happens that if he doesn’t pass this class, he wont graduate. And it just so happens that Louis is actually good in this subject, the best in his whole year, actually, and that Mrs. Clarke asked him to tutor Harry.

         And it’s not that Louis has bought into all of the rumors about Harry, he’s not stupid. He knows Harry hasn’t killed anyone, and he knows Harry can’t have slept with _half_ of their year, and he knows that Harry shows up with bruises from fights more often than not, but the kid can’t be that bad. But Louis really, really just doesn’t want to spend his last semester of high school tutoring Harry Styles.

         When Harry sits next to him in class and pretty much ravishes Louis’ body, Louis starts to think that yeah, maybe he could hate Harry Styles.

         “Hi,” Harry said, a grin spread across his face.

          Louis tried not to roll his eyes as he responded. “Hi. You probably want to take notes, so you have something to look at when we go over homework.”

          Harry shrugged. “Think I’ll just use you.”

          “Think again,” Louis said, refusing to look at Harry as he copied notes from the screen.

          “You are tutoring me, aren’t you?” Harry asked

          Louis nearly slammed down his pencil and glared at Harry. “Yes, but I’m not doing the work for you. Now be quiet, and take notes.”

          Louis didn’t miss the way Harry stared at him through the rest of class, but he ignored it.

          Harry Styles was not going to get under his skin.

 

           They met in the library after last period that day. Louis had his books and notes out, while Harry sat back in his chair, hands clasped together and resting on his lap as he chewed a piece of gum.

          “Do you have anything with you?” Louis asked.

          “What, like a condom? Louis, I’m shocked, I didn’t take you for that kind of boy,” Harry grinned.

           Louis bit his bottom lip so hard that he tasted blood. “Do you have any notebooks, textbooks, a pencil, anything school related?”

          “Nope,” Harry said, popping the last syllable. “Oh wait, I have the homework.” He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and put it on the table.

           Louis shook his head and tore out a sheet from his notebook and gave it to Harry, along with a pencil. “Just, pay attention.”

            It was the longest afternoon of his life. Each time he turned to ask Harry a question, he was met with Harry staring at his body, having completely tuned him out. He had to go over things multiple times before Harry even put forth an effort, and it was beyond frustrating for him.

            When he finally went home that evening, he was annoyed beyond belief. When his mum asked him about school, he brushed her off and spent the afternoon locked in his room.

 

           The first two weeks of the semester passed much like that first day. Every day they had math, Louis would dread having to help Harry through class, and then tutor him after school.

            And it wasn’t that Harry was the worst person in the world. The did get along, when Harry would occasionally let his guard slip and he’d actually pay attention to what Louis was trying to teach him. One day, he actually went with half of his homework done and he just had questions for Louis on how to finish the rest. Louis could see the different side to Harry then, but he’d be thrown for a loop on another day when Harry came into class tense, and he heard rumors of another fight later on as he walked the hallways.

           Harry was late to the library that day, and when he did show up, Louis could tell that he was visibly shaken. “Hey, everything okay?” He asked.

           Harry nodded. “Sorry I’m late.”

           “Harry,” Louis said.

            Harry looked up at him, and it was the first time Louis had seen this look on his face. Harry looked more guarded than ever, no sense of cockiness anywhere to be found.

            Harry looked at him for a minute before he surged forward and pressed his lips against Louis.

            Louis grunted in surprise, lips still as Harry kissed him, before Louis found the strength to push him away. “What the hell was that?” He asked.

            Harry looked at him wide-eyed for a minute, before he stood up and shook his head. “Sorry,” He mumbled, before he walked out of the library.

            Harry missed school the next two days, and when he came back on Monday, he was back to his normal, annoying self. He flirted shamelessly with Louis through their math class, and when they met in the library that afternoon, Harry spent the whole hour looking over Louis up and down, a wide smirk across his face the whole time.

            “Seriously,” Louis groaned as he packed up his things. “Look, I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you, but this is a waste of my time. The least you can do is act like you care. The mid semester exam is tomorrow, at least try to put forth an effort.”

            He didn’t look at Harry again as he stormed out of the library.

 

            Louis was in his room studying for his test the next day when his mum called for him to come downstairs. He put his papers and books down and went downstairs, freezing halfway when he heard a familiar voice talking to his mum. “He just really helps me, and I thought with the test tomorrow, he might help me study a bit.”

            “Of course, dear, he’ll be right down. Though you probably should go up to his room, the kids tend to be loud and Louis has a hard time studying,” She said.

            “Mum,” Louis said as he walked down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen.

            “Louis, dear, your friend Harry stopped by and thought you could study together,” She smiled.

            Harry grinned at him.

            “Oh,” Louis said, trying not to glare at Harry in front of his mum.

            “You two should go upstairs, go on, I’ll call you when dinner is ready,” She smiled.

            Louis closed his eyes and clenched his jaw in defeat. “Okay.”

            Harry was smug as he followed Louis up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door behind them, making Louis shake his head.

            “If you try anything, I swear, Styles, you’ll regret it,” Louis said.

            “I’m offended,” Harry grinned.

            “Why are you here?” Louis sighed.

            Harry smiled and took a step closer to Louis. “To study.”

            “Harry.”

            “Louis.”

            “I’m serious,” Louis said.

            “Me too! I want to graduate, and I need your help to pass,” Harry said.

            Louis shook his head. “Go sit over there,” He pointed to the desk, as he went to sit on the bed.

            Harry blatantly ignored him, and sat on the bed next to Louis.

            Louis ignored him and picked up his books again; he could feel Harry staring at him. “Harry, I fucking swear, don’t touch me.”

            Harry grinned and poked Louis’ arm.

            “Seriously?” Louis asked.

            “Help me study,” Harry pouted.

            Louis slammed his book shut. “How am I supposed to help you study when you won’t even pay attention after school? You’re obnoxious, and you’re a prick.”

            “Gee, thanks, like I don’t already know that,” Harry rolled his eyes.

            Louis flung his notes at Harry. “Look over these and ask questions if you have them.”

            Harry frowned at him as he got off the bed and went over to sit at his desk. Louis sat there, waiting quietly until Harry walked over and pointed at one of the practice questions. “That. I don’t know how to do that.”

            Louis sighed and pulled out two pieces of paper and two pencils, handing one of each to Harry as he wrote out the formula and walked through the problem step by step.

            Harry ended up staying for hours, eating dinner with his family and Louis was slightly shocked. It seemed that he’d finally gotten through to Harry, and he was actually listening to Louis explain problems and he had legitimate questions. By the time Harry left that night, he was actually beginning to think Harry might do well on the test the next day.

            That next day was the first time Harry actually came to class prepared- he had his own pencil and a cheap calculator, but he was actually making an effort and Louis couldn’t hide his smile.

            When he handed in his test and walked out of the class, he glanced down at Harry and grinned when he saw his scratch work, shaking his head as he made his way to the common area.

            They got their tests back on Friday, and that was the first test that Harry ever passed. He got a ‘C’, which would have made Louis cringe if it was his own grade, but he was beaming with pride for Harry.

            “Lou,” Harry smiled, really smiled, showing off his paper. “I didn’t fail.”

            “I know,” Louis grinned. “I’m proud of you, H.”

            Harry actually blushed. “Thanks.”

            Louis smiled and walked out of class when the bell rang.

            “Hey, Louis,” Harry called as he jogged down the hall to catch up with him.

            “Hm?” Louis asked.

            “Um, Niall is having a party at his tonight, would you want to come?” Harry asked.

            Louis looked at him dumbfounded. “Why?”

            Harry shrugged. “Thought we could maybe hang out when we don’t have to do something school related.”

            “Parties really aren’t my thing,” Louis said.

            “Please?” Harry asked.

            Louis sighed. “I’ll think about it and I’ll text you.”

            “Okay,” Harry grinned. “See you later.”

            “See ya,” Louis said, shaking his head as he went to his next class.

 

            Later that evening, Louis was seriously debating going to the party. It wasn’t that he really wanted to, but he did want to see Harry. He thought it might be good for their weird friendship, and the thought of being around Harry in that kind of environment was intoxicating.

            His phone buzzed in his hand with a text from Harry.

            _So…. Are you going to come?”_

            He was in the middle of responding ‘yes’ when his phone rang and Liam’s name popped up.

            “Hello?”

            “Lou,” Liam breathed.

            Louis could immediately tell something was wrong. “Mate, what’s wrong?”

            “Sophia’s in the hospital,” Liam said, voice shaky. “She was in a bad car accident.”

            “Fuck,” Louis said, sitting up and grabbing his jacket and slipping shoes on. “I’m on my way.”

            “Please hurry,” Liam said.

            “I’ll be there soon,” Louis said, hanging up his phone. “Mum, I need the car. Please.”

            “What’s wrong?” She asked.

            “Sophia was in a car accident and she’s in the hospital. Shit, where’s my wallet,” He said, looking through the couch, growing more frustrated.

            “Baby, over here,” She said, pulling it off the table and handing it to him. “Look at me.”

            He stopped and looked at his mum, annoyed when tears stung his eyes. “Mum.”

            “Lou,” She sighed, pulling him in for a tight hug.

            “She has to be okay,” Louis said.

            She rubbed his back for a minute, before he pulled away. “Please be careful. And keep me updated.”

            He nodded and left the house, mind in a thousand different places as he drove to the hospital.

            He found his way into the waiting room where Liam was sitting with Sophia’s parents; Liam’s knee was bouncing anxiously, Sophia’s mom had her head buried in her lap, and Sophia’s dad had his head in his hands.

            “Lou,” Liam said, standing up and hugging Louis tightly.

            “Is she okay?” He asked.

            “She’s in surgery now,” Liam said. “The doctors are trying to get her stabilized.”

            “Shit,” Louis said. “What happened?”

            “Someone ran a stop sign and hit her. She’s pretty beat up,” Liam sighed.

            Louis sat down next to Liam and put his arm around his best friend, rubbing his back soothingly. “She’ll be okay.”

            Nobody answered him.

            They sat there for a while, before Louis felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from Harry.

            _I guess that means no._

            Louis cursed under his breath before he replied.

            _Shit, I’m sorry. I was going to but I got a call from my best friend and his girlfriend was in a car accident. I’m at the hospital now._

His phone buzzed less than a minute later.

            _Fuck, I’m sorry. Is she going to be okay ?_

            _Don’t know._

_Are you close with her?_

Louis tried not to cry again as he answered.

            _She’s one of my best friends._

Harry didn’t respond after that, and Louis put his phone away. He sat there quietly with Liam as they played the waiting game; waiting for surgery to be done, waiting to hear from the doctor, waiting to see how she was doing.

            Louis was getting anxious, feeding off the energy in the room, when Liam looked up with a shocked expression on his face.

            Louis turned to meet his gaze and froze when he saw Harry standing there with a nervous smile on his face. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Slipped out of his mouth before he even realized it.

            Harry shrugged. “Thought you could use a friend?”

            Liam gave Louis a curious look.

            “Um, yeah,” Louis shook his head. “Let’s go for a walk?”

            Harry nodded.

            “Text me if the doctor comes out,” He said to Liam.

            Liam nodded, staring at them as they walked outside.

            “You left your party to come here?” Louis asked.

            Harry nodded. “Niall always throws parties, and I thought you could use some company. I’m sorry, I should have text you or something.”           

            “No, it’s okay,” Louis said. “That’s actually really nice of you.”

            Harry shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Have you heard anything yet?”

            Louis shook his head. “She was in surgery and we were waiting for the doctor to come out and talk to us.”

            “You okay?” Harry asked.

            Louis shrugged. “I’m worried about her. And I’m scared.”

            “Lou,” Harry said softly.

            Louis tried to shake it off because dammit he didn’t want to cry again, but Harry was pulling him in for a hug and he felt so warm and safe and he couldn’t help the tears that slipped out. “She has to be okay,” He whispered into Harry’s chest.

            Harry rubbed his back soothingly, and somehow it felt better than his mum’s hug earlier.

            Harry held him until his tears had long dried, and if his phone hadn’t buzzed, he probably would have stayed there all night, but he checked his phone and read the text from Liam, telling him the doctor had come out and was talking to Sophia’s parents now, so they both went inside to sit and wait.

            Sophia’s parents weren’t gone long, and Louis could feel the relief flooding his body when he saw their smiles. “She’s going to be okay,” They said. “She’s stable and there’s no permanent damage. A broken arm, some cuts and bruises and a little bit of internal damage, but she’ll make a full recovery.”

            “Thank God,” Liam sighed.

            “So glad,” Louis said.

            “We can go see her in a little bit,” Sophia’s mum said.

            “Tell her I was here, okay?” Louis said.

            “You’re not staying?” Liam asked.

            Louis shook his head. “I’ll come see her tomorrow. I’ll let you guys have her tonight. Give her a kiss for me, though.”

            “Will do,” Liam nodded. “Thanks for being here.”

            “Of course,” Louis nodded. “Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Smith.”

            “Bye, Louis,” They waved.

            Nobody said anything as Harry followed him outside. “Thank you for coming here,” Louis said.

            Harry nodded. “You’re welcome.”

            Harry followed him quietly to his car, opening the door for him. Louis hesitated for a minute, before he gave Harry a quick hug. “Thanks, again,” He said before he quickly sat down in his car, closed the door and drove off without another glance at Harry.

            Louis spent most of Saturday at the hospital with Sophia. She was awake and talking, though still in a bit of pain. Liam had spent the night there, and he was exhausted, so when Louis offered to stay and take care of Sophia, Liam went home to shower and take a small nap.

            He got back in the afternoon, smiling when he saw Sophia asleep. “How’s she doing?” He asked quietly.

            Louis nodded, “Good. The doctor just gave her some more pain meds- they knocked her out.”

           Liam smiled, “Thanks.”

            “Of course,” Louis nodded.

            “Hey, Lou?” Liam asked.

            “Yeah?”

            “Why was Harry Styles here last night?”

            Louis shrugged. “I’ve been tutoring him.”

            “So?”

            “And, we’ve become friends?”

            “Are you asking me or telling me?” Liam questioned.

            Louis sighed. “I guess we’re kinda friends. He wanted me to go to a party last night, and I told him we were here and he just showed up.”

            “Oh… okay,” Liam nodded.

            “He’s nice,” Louis said.

            Liam raised his eyebrows. “He’s Harry Styles.”

            “Okay but you don’t need to call him ‘Harry Styles’. He’s just Harry. And he is nice,” Louis said.

            “Okay, okay,” Liam said. “There are just a lot of rumors about him.”

            Louis rolled his eyes. “Rumors that he killed someone? You realize how ridiculous that sounds?”

            “Yeah, okay,” Liam sighed. “Sorry.”

            Louis shrugged. “It’s all good. I’m going to head home now but I’ll see you Monday.”

           “Okay. Bye, Lou.”

           “Bye Liam.”

 

           On Monday, Harry wasn’t at school. He seemed to be missing it more often lately and Louis didn’t know why.

           He missed Tuesday as well, and the rumors began to surface that he’d gotten into a fight over the weekend and he’d been arrested.

           Wednesday, Louis started getting worried, so he sent Harry a text after school.

_Where are you?_

          Harry texted him back almost immediately.

_Sorry, been busy. Can I come over this afternoon to catch up?_

_Yeah._

        The house was quiet like it always was on Wednesdays, when his mum and Dan had to work late and the kids spent the afternoon at Dan’s parents house, so when Harry knocked on the door, Louis nearly jumped out of his skin.

       He went downstairs to let Harry in, surprised to see Harry with a black eye and looking like he had that day in the library when he’d kissed Louis. His face looked guarded, almost vacant.

       “Hey,” Louis said.

       “Hi,” Harry’s voice was too even, almost robotic.

       “Where’ve you been?” Louis asked.

       Harry shrugged, “Didn’t feel like going to school.”

       “Harry.”

       “Do you have the homework?” Harry asked, ignoring him.

       Louis nodded. “Upstairs.”

       Harry led the way this time, going into Louis’ room and sitting down at his desk, taking Louis’ notebook and copying down the notes.

       “What happened to your face?” Louis asked.

       “Nothing,” Harry said, voice still vacant of any emotion.

       “What is wrong with you?” Louis asked, voice firm and demanding.

        Harry shook his head. “Nothing.”

        Louis sighed and walked over to the desk, taking the pencil from Harry’s hand and turning Harry’s face, forcing him to look at Louis.

        Louis saw nothing in his eyes, and it scared him; so he did the only thing he could think of- the only thing that worked last time. He kissed Harry.

        He cupped his jaw and leaned down, slotting their lips together and kissing Harry deeply- hard, like he’s wanted to ever since Harry showed up at the hospital for him.

        Harry let out a slow breath and kissed Louis back, groaning softly when Louis let his free hand grip Harry’s hair and pull on the curls. Louis pulled his face up until Harry was standing, body pressed against Louis’ and kissing him back just as thoroughly as he wanted.

        Louis held him close, one hand slipping around Harry’s waist and pressing his tongue into Harry’s mouth.

        And suddenly it was like a switch flipped.

        Harry pinned Louis against the wall and kissed him with such fervor that Louis went weak in the knees. Harry laced their fingers together and pinned Louis’ hands against the wall above his head, licking his way into Louis’ mouth, pulling moans from Louis desperately.

        Harry pulled away to take a deep breath, going immediately to Louis’ jaw, trailing kisses all the way down to his neck.

        “Harry,” Louis gasped, pressing his hips against Harry. He was half-hard, well on his way to getting fully there when Harry started grinding against him, clothed cocks brushing up against each other with each movement.

        “Fuck,” Harry breathed, biting Louis’ neck once before he went back to Louis’ mouth and kissed him again.

         Louis whined into it this time, kissing Harry back with all he had, doing his best to grind up against Harry but it was nearly impossible with the way Harry had him pinned to the wall.

         He squeezed Harry’s hand tightly, gripping him to try to ground himself and Harry played over every sensitive spot in his body, kissing him _just right_ , and grinding against him _just there_ until he was nearly coming undone.

          He threw his head back and gasped as Harry sucked along his throat, kissing and licking until he met the spot where Louis’ neck met his shoulder and Harry bit, sucking a mark into his skin.

         Louis’ hips stuttered against Harry’s desperate for more attention. “Harry, please, fuck,” Louis begged, pushing his hands against Harry’s until his fingers started turning red from straining so hard. “Wanna touch you. Get your cock out, please.”

         Harry sucked harder on Louis’ neck, letting his tongue run over the spot before he pulled off and pressed particularly hard against Louis, so much that he could feel the hard outline of Harry’s hard cock. “Gonna suck you off,” Harry said, finally letting Louis’ hands go as he dropped to his knees.

         Louis slid down the wall a bit, knees giving out until Harry caught him and held him there. He pushed Louis’ shirt up just enough that he could trail kisses along Louis’ stomach, just over the waistband of his pants, before he unbuttoned them and pulled them down in one go. “Oh shit,” Louis breathed, gripping both hands in Harry’s hair to anchor himself as Harry mouthed along his hard cock.

         Harry hummed, looking up at Louis as he licked at the head of his dick, swallowing the pre-cum. “Beautiful cock,” Harry said, meeting Louis’ eyes as he swallowed him down.

         Louis had to close his eyes so he didn’t burst right then, focusing on the feeling of Harry’s lips wrapped around him and his tongue licking the underside of his cock. Harry grunted to get Louis’ attention. Harry took him all the way down, then pulled off halfway and knelt there, completely still, looking up at Louis. “Harry,” Louis groaned. He gripped Harry’s hair tightly and thrust his cock down Harry’s throat, pulling out and doing it again. Harry’s eyes slipped shut as he let Louis’ fuck his throat, breathing harshly until Louis threw his head back against the wall and yelled a loud “fuck.”

         Harry grabbed Louis’ hips and started sucking him harder, tongue pressing over him each time he went down on Louis, one hand coming around to thumb over Louis’ balls. Louis gasped and cried out as his hips stuttered, crying out a warning, but Harry only took him down deeper and Louis cried out as he came in Harry’s mouth, pulsing down his throat.

         Harry pulled off and Louis slid down the wall, breathing heavily, eyes still closed. Harry leaned in and kissed him again, Louis lazily opening his mouth for Harry.

         He opened his eyes after he came down from his high, cupping Harry’s face with one hand and reaching down to undo the button of his pants with the other. Harry helped him pushing his clothes down to his thigh, sighing into the kiss when Louis wrapped a firm hand around his cock.

         Louis worked him over quickly, letting his palm run over Harry’s cockhead, spreading the pre-cum up and down. Harry pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead on Louis’ shoulder as his breathing grew erratic. Louis kissed down Harry’s neck, letting his thumb press into Harry’s slit, before Harry was letting out a soft cry and he came all over Louis’ hand.

        They sat like that for a minute, on the floor of Louis’ room, the smell of sex surrounding them, before Harry finally stood up and tucked himself back in. “Well that was…”

        Louis laughed. “Yeah. A one time thing.”

        Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows.

        “I’m serious!” Louis said.

        “Okay,” Harry said, though he clearly didn’t believe Louis.

         Louis rolled his eyes. “Take my notes, and bring them back tomorrow.”

         “You’re kicking me out?” Harry pouted.

         “Yes,” Louis replied flatly.

         Harry laughed. “See you tomorrow, Lou.”

         Louis waited until he heard Harry close the door downstairs before he flopped down on his bead yelling, “What the hell?” into his pillow.

 

            Harry was back at school on Thursday, grinning like the Cheshire cat when Louis walked in. “Hey Lou, how was your afternoon yesterday?”

            “Shut it,” Louis mumbled.

            Harry grinned even wider and handed Louis his notes. “Thanks for everything, it really helped.”

            Louis turned and glared at him. “I’m going to murder you.”

            A few classmates turned and glanced at them, but didn’t say anything. “I really don’t think you will. Though there are plenty of other things you can do to me and I won’t complain.”

            Louis groaned in defeat and put his head down on the desk.

            When Louis sat down next to Liam at lunch that day, Liam was giving him a curious look. “Can I help you?” Louis asked.

            Liam shook his head. “Nope.”

            Louis rolled his eyes and didn’t say a word the rest of the day.

            On Friday, Harry practically begged him to come to his friend Nick’s party. Louis didn’t even know the guy, but Harry insisted that it didn’t matter, he just wanted Louis to be there this time.

            And part of Louis really didn’t want to go, because he knew if he did, then he’d drink, and he always did stupid things when he was drunk. But Harry was begging him, and Harry would be there, and by the end of the day, Louis was giving in, telling Harry to pick him up at his house that evening.

            He told his mum he was going to Liam’s, and by the time Harry showed up, Louis couldn’t bring himself to regret his decision because Harry was dressed in tight black jeans and a loose shirt, and Louis’ mouth almost started salivating. “Hey,” Harry grinned, smugness written all over his face.

            Louis rolled his eyes. “Hello.”

            “You ready to go?”

            Louis nodded and got into Harry’s car quickly. “So how do you know this guy Nick?”

            Harry shrugged. “We were friends, and we fucked around a few times.”

            Louis nodded, “So just another notch on your bedpost?”

            “Hey,” Harry laughed. “Rude.”

            Louis just laughed and shook his head, reaching down to turn the music up louder as Harry drove them. There was something about having the windows down, the music up and Harry next to him that made him feel freer than he ever had before.

            When they walked into the party, Louis immediately felt out of place. Everyone was much older, and honestly, what was Harry doing, bringing him to this party? He shook his head and let Harry lead him to the kitchen and get him a drink, one he threw back rather quickly.

            Harry raised his eyebrows. “Another?”

            Louis nodded and handed his glass to Harry.

            Another turned into three, which turned into five, and after that, Louis lost count. The music was so loud and there were so many people, Louis almost felt like he wasn’t really there. He was hot and sweaty, his body a good sort of pliant due to the excessive amounts of alcohol running through his veins, and with Harry pressed up against his back with his hands on Louis’ hips, Louis couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

           Harry was mouthing at his neck, pressing his body against Louis’ so hard, he could feel Harry’s semi pressing against the curve of his bum. He let one of his hands grip over Harry’s, squeezing tighter, trying to get Harry closer somehow, even though there wasn’t any room between them. Harry bit at his neck, sucking a mark into the skin as Louis tilted his head to give Harry better access. He let his other hand run up Harry’s other arm and tangle his fingers in Harry’s hair, holding him closer, begging him not to move.

            “Lou,” Harry breathes, so softly, Louis almost missed it over the music.

            Louis moaned softly, grinding his hips back against Harry, until Harry reached a hand down and brushed over his cock through his pants. “Shit,” Louis panted, quickly turning around in Harry’s arms so they were facing each other.

            Harry’s hands slid down to Louis’ bum, holding him close as they carelessly started grinding against each other, despite the fact that they were in the middle of the wide-open living room, surrounded by people.

            It didn’t matter; Louis needed Harry closer. He pulled Harry’s head down and kissed him, slipping his tongue right in, desperation coming through in both the kiss, and the way Louis was grinding frantically against Harry. Alcohol always made him horny, and with Harry’s body right up against his, Louis had no self-control.

            Harry kissed him long and hard, before he suddenly broke away, grabbed Louis’ hand tightly, and pulled him through the crowd. He tugged Louis up the stairs and into a bathroom, where he shut and locked the door.

            Louis was on him the second he turned around, pulling Harry back down for a kiss at the same time that he ran his hands up Harry’s shirt. Harry shivered and pinned Louis against the counter.

            He bit Louis’ neck, sucking another mark into the skin, causing a wave of arousal to run through Louis’ body. He gripped Harry’s side, holding him close, but paused when Harry winced. Louis pulled his head back and pushed Harry’s shirt up, taking in a the bruises over his body.

            Louis shook his head as he pulled Harry’s shirt over his head. “Getting into fights again, Styles?”

            Harry rolled his eyes and kissed Louis to shut him, grinding his hips particularly hard against Louis’. “Fuck,” Harry groaned, unbuttoning Louis’ pants and pushing them down so he could pull Louis’ cock out.

            “Harry,” Louis breathed, fucking his hips up against Harry’s fist. Louis rubbed him through his pants, desperately trying to work the button and get them down, but Harry’s pants were tight and he was so fucking drunk, he was having a hard time getting them down.

            “Here,” Harry groaned, pulling his hand off Louis’ dick so he could push his own pants down.

            Louis grinned and wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock jerking him off in time with Harry’s hand over his own dick. Harry shook his head and wrapped his own hand around both of their cocks, squeezing them together tightly as he worked his fist over them.

            Louis cried out and wrapped both arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him thoroughly, grinding against Harry as much as possible as he got them both off.

            “Lou,” Harry panted into his mouth.

            Louis gasped as Harry ran his thumb over Louis’ slit, before he licked into Harry’s mouth, swallowing down the sounds Harry was making.

            Harry came first, fucking his cock up into his fist, the head catching on Louis’ as he cried into Louis’ mouth, come spurting over his hand and between their bodies.   Louis was breathing heavily, desperately chasing his orgasm as Harry used his own come to slick his fist over Louis’ hard cock. Louis gasped into Harry’s shoulder as Harry let his free hand dip town, just pressing the pad of his finger over Louis’ dry hole, before Louis came into Harry’s fist, chanting Harry’s name over and over again.

            Harry worked his hand slowly until Louis was whining and he pulled off. Louis kept his arms around Harry’s neck, still breathing heavily into his shoulder as he came down from his high, while Harry reached behind him to turn the water on and wash the mess off his hand.

            Louis couldn’t help but to notice the different colored bruises along Harry’s back and sides as well. He shook his head. “Why do you get into so many fights?”

            “Huh?” Harry asked.

            “Your back. And your stomach,” Louis said.

            Harry shrugged and didn’t answer.

            Louis rolled his eyes and pushed Harry away so he could tuck himself back into his pants. “Well that was-”

            “A one time thing?” Harry cut him off, biting back the smile.

            Louis shoved him in the side. “Take me home.”

            Harry laughed and put his shirt back on, following Louis through the crowd and back to the car.

            When he got home, he checked his phone and saw that he had a voicemail from Liam. He winced, before he played it.

            “Mate, why did I just have to lie out of my arse to your mum? Why’d you tell her you were coming here tonight? She said she wanted to drop off the car for you and I had to tell her that I was going to take you home… A little warning next time might be nice.”

            “Shit,” Louis cursed.

            He typed out a text to Liam:

            _Shit, sorry mate. I owe you one. I was out with a friend and didn’t want her to freak out or anything. Thanks for covering for me._

Liam sent him a text back almost immediately.

            _Harry?_

_Yeah_

_Explain on Monday._

            On Monday morning, Liam was waiting for Louis in the common room, scrolling through his phone.

            “Hey,” Louis said as he sat down.

            “Hi, Lou.”

            “How’s Soph doing?” Louis asked.

            Liam nodded. “Good. She should be back at school this week.”

            “Good, good,” Louis said.

            Liam looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

            Louis sighed. “Just, don’t judge me?”

            “Never have,” Liam said.

            “I know. Harry and I, we’ve just been fucking around a bit. That’s all it really is. I still want to punch him half the time I see him, but I’m also insanely attracted to him,” Louis said, refusing to look at Liam while he talked.

            “You know that never works out,” Liam said.

            “What, sex?”

            “Friends with benefits.”

            Louis rolled his eyes. “We’re not even really friends.”

            “Lou,” Liam said with raised eyebrows.

            “Okay, I know. But I swear to you, there are no feelings there, on either side of this. We’re honestly just messing around a bit,” Louis promised him.

            “Whatever you say, Louis,” Liam said.

            Louis groaned in frustration and got up quickly, walking away from Liam and to his first class.

            By the time he made it to math, he’d had a pretty shitty day. His teacher gave the class a pop quiz in history, and Louis’ mind was still so hung up on his conversation with Liam that he was pretty sure he bombed it. His science teacher insisted on a day of taking notes and Louis was so far over this day, that he zoned out the whole time, only to be completely embarrassed when his teacher called him out on it in front of the whole class.

            So by the time he got to math, he was in a pissy mood, and all he wanted to do was go home. He sat down in his chair, rather forcefully, and pulled out his notes.

            “Did that chair personally offend you, mate?” Harry asked.

            Louis turned, nearly snapping when he saw the smirk on Harry’s face. “Not really in the mood for this today,” He said.

            “Bad day?” Harry asked.

            “Good job, Sherlock, what gave it away?” Louis snapped.

            Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. “Lou, what’s wrong?”

            “Don’t fucking ‘Lou’ me, okay? Just leave me alone today.”

            Harry didn’t have a chance to respond before the class started.

            Louis felt the slightest bit of regret for snapping at Harry as he felt Harry’s eyes on him throughout all of class. When things wrapped up, he took his time putting his things back in his bag. He sighed and turned to Harry. “Come over after school today?”

            Harry nodded.

           

            When Louis got home from school that afternoon, he must have been more off than he realized, because his mum noticed almost immediately. She chalked it up to lack of sleep and the stress of senior year, and by the grace of God, she took the kids to their grandparents house today so he didn’t have to watch them.

            He was lying on the couch, arm thrown over his face, breathing in and out in even breaths, when he heard Harry knock on the door.

            “Come in!” He yelled.

            He kept his face covered as he listened to Harry walk in the house and find his way into the living room. “Where are your siblings?” He asked.

            Louis bent his legs so Harry could sit on the other end of the couch. “Grandparents. Mum took them on her way to work.”

            “It’s not Wednesday?” Harry asked.

            “I know. Mum knew I was having a bad day. Which, by the way, I’m sorry for. For snapping at you earlier,” Louis said.

            “It’s okay.”

            Louis groaned and sat up. “It’s not okay and I’m sorry for it.”

            “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Harry asked.

            Louis shook his head and stood up. “It’s not important. I told you to come over so I could apologize, so,” he said, pulling Harry up off the couch and leading him up the stairs, “let me apologize.”

            Louis let the door shut and immediately kissed Harry, pulling Harry’s head down to his and kissing him thoroughly, pressing his body against Harry’s as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and held him tightly.

            Louis let out a sigh, letting his hands slip up under Harry’s shirt and dig his nails into Harry’s waist, somehow trying to get Harry closer than he already was.

            Harry’s hand gripped Louis’ hair, pulling Louis away from his mouth so he could kiss down Louis’ jaw and bite his neck. Louis breathed heavier, slipping his hands down into the waist of Harry’s pants.

            “Louis,” Harry groaned, pushing Louis over to the bed and laying down on top of him.

            “Off,” Louis mumbled, rolling Harry over and taking his shirt off, before he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed those down.

            He watched Harry take his own shirt off, then fumbled with the waist of Louis’ pants before he pushed those down until they were both naked. Louis shook his head at the bruises on Harry’s ribs. “Always fighting,” He mumbled, kissing over the bruises before he kissed his way down to Harry’s cock.

            Harry groaned softly, threading one hand through Louis’ hair while Louis kissed down his dick, licking over him and sucking on one of his balls. Harry slowly grew harder in Louis’ hand, tip glistening as Louis sucked him down.

            “Lou,” Harry groaned, shifting his hips.

            Louis pinned them down and took Harry down, letting the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. He gagged slightly and pulled off, taking a breath before going back down.

            “Babe, you gotta stop,” Harry groaned.

            Louis hollowed his cheeks one last time before he pulled off and Harry leaned up to kiss him, immediately slipping his tongue in and licking the taste of himself out of Louis’ mouth.

            Louis kissed him back, before he pulled away and leaned over to open his bedside drawer and pull out the bottle of lube. Harry took it out of his hand and opened it up, squeezing some on his fingers before he pressed one inside of Louis.

            Louis let out a long groan, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder as he worked his fingers in. Harry kissed Louis’ neck as he worked his fingers, scissoring them and pressing them deep inside of Louis.

            “Ready,” Louis nodded. “Harry I’m ready.”           

            Harry nodded, pressing in one last time before he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on Louis’ sheets. “Condom,” Harry said, reaching over to the half open drawer.

            Louis shook his head. “Wanna feel it all.”

            “Lou-”

            “Please,” Louis cut him off.

            Harry looked at him for a minute before he used one hand to pull Louis down for a kiss and the other to hold his cock still as Louis sat down on him. Louis breathed heavily into Harry’s mouth as he took him all the way in.

            He pulled away and planted his hands on Harry’s shoulders and lifted himself up, shifting as he sat himself back down. His eyes slipped closed as Harry filled him up, and he started riding Harry’s slowly.

            When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Harry looking at him in a way he’d never seen before, just as Harry cupped his face and pulled him back down for another kiss.

            Harry worked his hips with Louis’, lifting them up to meet Louis’ with each thrust, brushing against his prostate each time. Louis worked himself desperately as his thighs began to ache with the work of riding Harry’s dick, chasing his growing orgasm.

            Louis worked himself quickly, his hard cock brushing against Harry’s stomach each time. “Fuck,” He gasped as he slipped, sitting completely down on Harry.

          Harry grabbed his hips and started fucking up quickly, holding Louis still as he worked to bring them both off quickly. “Louis, fucking hell,” Harry groaned.

            “Wanna feel you,” Louis gasped. “Come on Harry, come in me.”

            “Lou,” Harry panted.

            “ _Please_ ,” Louis begged desperately for the second time that afternoon.

            Louis bit Harry’s neck gripping one hand in Harry’s hair and pulling roughly. “Fuck,” Harry grunted, thrusting up two more times before he came inside of Louis, pumping his hips quickly as he filled him up.

            “Yes,” Louis breathed, reaching one hand to fist over his cock.

            Harry groaned as he slipped out of Louis, one hand going to cover Louis’ and work over his dick, the other going to finger over Louis’ hole. “Shit, Louis, that’s so hot,” Harry breathed, fingering around the mess spilling out of Louis.

            “Harry,” Louis cried, as Harry slipped his fingers inside, using his come to slide his fingers in, rubbing against Louis’ prostate. “Yes, yes, yes fuck,” Louis cried, spurting over their hands and Harry’s stomach, Harry working him through it, fingering him and working his hand over him until Louis collapsed against him, completely spent.

            Harry slowly pulled his fingers out, again wiping his hands on the sheets before he rubbed his hand up and down Louis’ back. “Feeling better?”

            Louis nodded, wrapping his hands around Harry’s waist and sitting there. “Thank you.”

            “Louis-”

            “Don’t,” Louis said. “Don’t say anything right now. Please.”

            Harry was quiet, as they laid there, come drying on the sheets and sun beating through the window.

 

            When Louis woke up later that afternoon, he was sprawled out across his bed, parts of his body stuck to the sheets, and he felt absolutely disgusting. He took a minute to fully wake up before he peeled himself off the bed and looked around, all traces of Harry gone.

            He stretched his back and stood up, wincing at the dull pain in his thighs. He threw on some shorts and pulled the sheets off his bed, throwing them all in the washer before he grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom.

            He let the hot water in the shower run over his body, slowly starting to ease the aches and pains he was feeling. Well, most of them. The other one, he would push far, far down. He took his time cleaning himself up, tenderly using his fingers to clean his fucked out hole until he finally felt like himself again.

            By the time he went downstairs, he was washed, dried, dressed and feeling much better. He quietly walked passed his sisters who were watching something in the family room, into the kitchen where his mum was cooking dinner.

            “Hi, love,” She smiled.

            “Hi,” He said quietly, sitting down at the bar counter where she was chopping vegetables.

            “Feeling better after your nap?” She asked.

            He shrugged.

            She sighed and put down the knife and went to sit on the stool next to him. “Do you want to talk about something?”

            He shrugged again.

            “Louis.”

            “I think I really, really like someone.”

            She nodded. “Harry.”

            He looked up at her, biting his lip, before he nodded.

            “You’ve been spending a lot of time together,” She commented.

            Louis shook his head. “Because I’m supposed to be tutoring him, but things got a little messed up along the way.”

            “How so?” She asked.

            “We started having sex.”

            “Louis!” She gasped, eyes wide. “Why wouldn’t you tell me something like that? Oh please, _please_ tell me you’ve been safe.”    

            “Yes! We have. For the most part,” He groaned. “But I don’t know, it’s weird to talk to your mum about sex.”

            She sighed and rested her hand on his knee. “Love, this is an important time in your life and I need you to know that you can talk to me about these things, okay?”

            He nodded.

            “I still don’t see the problem though, Louis.”

            “He sleeps around a lot, mum. Like all the time, and I’m just another number to him. And he’s always getting into fights, he always has fresh bruises on his body and he’s always just fucking around in school,” He said.

            “Language,” She chided.

            “This won’t lead to anything good. It’s already just leading to a lot of pain for me but I don’t know what to do or how to stop it,” He sighed. “I feel so out of control when I’m around him. I like him so much and I just want to go back to hating him.”

            “But you can’t do that,” She finished.

            He shook his head. “Not now that I know who he is. That he only pretends to be a jackass in school, but he cares. Not that I know how sweet he can be with me. But then I think about him doing that with someone else and it makes me so sick, I want to throw up.”

            “Well, I think you only have a few options. You can continue things the way they are and let it all play out and have a little faith, or you can end it before you think you’ll get hurt worse.”

            “What do you think I should do?” He asked.

            She sighed and shook her head, “Baby it’s your decision, and only yours. I can’t tell you what to do. I can only tell you that I’ll support whatever decision you make.”

            He rubbed his hands over his face, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes, before he laid his head on the counter, resting on his arm. “I don’t know.”

            She rubbed him on the back before she stood up. “Take your time, really think about it, then make a decision and stick with it. “

            He nodded and sat up again. “Thanks, mum.”

            She kissed the top of his head. “Love you, baby.”

            He half smiled at her. “You too.”

 

            It was a long, _long_ week for Louis. He made every excuse possible not to see Harry while he worked it out in his head what he wanted to do. He needed space and time, so when Harry asked to see him, he lied and said his mum needed him, or he wasn’t feeling well.

            By Friday, he was starting to think Harry got the picture, because he didn’t even try to talk to Louis in class. He felt guilty, but he knew he couldn’t make a clear decision if Harry was fucking him every other day.

            He missed Harry, though. He missed his snide comments, his secret glances, the way he touched Louis, the way he kissed him. The way he’d walk close to Louis so their hands or legs were brushing against each other. The way he’d try to distract Louis when they were studying by running his hand up Louis’ inner thigh. They way Harry’s hands gripped his waist, holding him close. He missed it all.

            By the time he walked out to his car on Friday afternoon, he thought he was ready. He thought he made his decision and he was finally feeling confident. He was borderline giddy, when he turned to his car and his heart dropped into his stomach.

            Harry was pressed against his own car with another boy’s hands all over him, snogging the life out of him.

            Louis felt like he was going to throw up. He opened his car door and slammed it as soon as he sat down, starting it quickly and getting the hell out of there. “Fuck that,” He growled to himself, turning the radio up loud and driving home.

            He spent the weekend in bed.

            Harry texted his three times, once Friday afternoon, once Friday night, and once Saturday morning. After that, Louis turned his phone off. It should have been more surprising when Liam found his way into Louis’ bed on Saturday afternoon, considering they’d hardly talked since Monday, but somehow it wasn’t.

            “Wanna talk about it?” Liam asked.

            Louis rolled over so his back was towards Liam. “You were right. Always are.”

            Liam moved closer to Louis and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “I didn’t want to be. Lou, you have to know that. I just really didn’t want you to get hurt. Looks like you did anyway.”

            Louis nodded, relaxing into Liam, somewhat comforted by the feeling of a warm body pressed against his. “I tried not to. I tried to bury it all, but I couldn’t.”

            Liam pressed a kiss to the back of Louis’ head. “You shouldn’t ever have to bury your feelings.”

            Louis hesitated, before he let out a broken sob. “I just want to be with him.”

            Liam held Louis through his meltdown, letting him cry and curse Harry until he seemed more calm and collected. “Shall we get absolutely shitfaced tonight?”

            That’s how Louis ended up at Liam’s that Saturday, lying on his bed with Age of Ultron on, a bottle of Grey Goose empty on the bed, and a half empty bottle of tequila Liam stole from his mum’s stash.

            When Liam said ‘shitfaced’ he clearly meant it. Louis had never been this drunk in his life, mind lost somewhere between needing to piss, knowing he needed water, and Harry, so he decided to do the worst thing possible. He waited for Liam to use the bathroom before he dialed Harry’s number, groaning in frustration when it went to voicemail.

            “It’s Harry, leave me a message.”

            “Harry.” He started, trying and failing miserably to put together some coherent thoughts. “You are a prick. And I really hate you. You’re probably busy fucking that blonde I saw you with in the parking lot. Or maybe you did that already and moved on to someone else. But you are a royal fucking prick, Harry Styles. Didn’t anyone ever tell you it wasn’t nice to fuck with people? Well it doesn’t matter. I’m done tutoring you, I’m done fucking you, I’m done even talking to you. Have a good life. Prick.”

            He hung up, wondering if he called Harry a prick enough times to get the message across. He shrugged and buried his phone, curling up next to Liam when he came back in and finishing the movie.

            When he woke up, he felt like absolute shit. His head was pounding, everything hurt, and he wasn’t sure if he’d make it to the bathroom in time before he threw up. He shoved the sheets off himself, pushing Liam in the process, running into the bathroom and emptying his stomach into the toilet.

            He sat there on the bathroom floor with his head pressed against the cool tile of the tub, before he felt the nausea fade. He pulled out his phone to check the time and saw a text from Harry, when he was suddenly reminded of the stupid voicemail he’d left.

_Thought you’d be one to know not to believe everything you hear. H_

He sat there staring at his phone until Liam came in, giving him a bottle of water and sitting on the floor next to him.

            “Feeling any better?” Liam asked.

            “Fuck no. Now I’m just sick too,” Louis said.

            Liam shrugged. “It seemed like a good idea last night.”

            “It did,” Louis agreed.

            “Wanna spend the day here?” Liam asked.

            Louis shook his head. “Just want my own bed right now.”

            Liam nodded. “Feel better, mate. Love you.”

            “You too. Thanks, Liam,” Louis said, before he forced himself up and into his car, making the short drive home to his house.

            His mum didn’t question him, just let him stay in bed and mope all day.

            He absolutely dreaded going to school on Monday, but he couldn’t afford to miss it with finals right around the corner, so he sucked it up and prepared to have to see Harry’s stupid face.

            He was tense all day, for what turned out to be no reason. Harry didn’t show up to math that day- or the rest of the week, for that matter.

            Louis tried to ignore the talk in the hallways, seeing as how none of it made sense. He’d heard Harry was in the hospital. He’d heard that Harry skipped town. He’d heard that Harry had actually fucking died. It was absolutely ridiculous.

            He was studying for his History final when his phone buzzed with a text from Liam.

            _Have you seen Harry?_

            Louis froze at the question.

            _No. Why?_

_Just saw him at the park, he looked pretty beat up. Was wondering if you knew anything._

_No. Haven’t seen or talked to him._

Louis shook his head, wondering what the hell was wrong with Harry and his inexplicable compulsive desire to get into fights.

            He let Liam’s words sit in his head for an hour before he slammed his computer shut, grabbed the keys to the car, and went to Harry’s.

            He didn’t know exactly what he planned on doing, maybe yell at Harry some more, maybe tell him off for being so violent, maybe hit him a few times himself. He didn’t know, but he parked his car across the street and walked up the driveway, stopping when he heard yelling coming from inside the house.

            “Get out!” He heard a woman’s voice scream.

            Harry’s voice was the next he heard, even louder, “Don’t fucking touch her!”

            Louis stood at the walkway, absolutely frozen at the heated argument inside. The next voice was loud, angry and demeaning. “Fucking bitch and her faggot son!”

            The front door flew open, Louis standing there in shock as he saw a large, middle aged man fuming at Harry, and behind him a smaller woman with dark hair. “Get out of here and never come back!” Harry’s mum yelled.

            “Next time I’ll beat you within an inch of your fucking life, _faggot_ ,” The man spat at Harry and turned around. It was only then that the three of them noticed Louis standing there, mouth dropped in surprise.

            Harry’s eyes went wide in shock, before they went hard and he walked outside. The angry man walked up to Louis, getting rather close to his face, hatred written all over it. “Are you his poof little boyfriend?”

            Harry ran up and pulled Louis back, getting between them. “Get the hell out of here, Alex or I swear to God I will call the police and tell them about every single thing you’ve ever done to me. Leave!”

            Alex looked like he wanted to punch Harry in the face, so frightening that Louis was worried for Harry’s safety. He watched Alex walk to his car, and in that moment, everything made sense to Louis.

            Harry wasn’t getting into fights with other boys; he was getting beat up by his mum’s crazy boyfriend. Louis suddenly felt violently ill.

            Before he could say or do anything, Harry’s mum was running out to him in tears, wrapping him in a hug, and completely ignoring Louis. “Baby,” She sobbed. “My baby, I’m so, so sorry. I never knew. I had no idea, Harry.”

            Louis’ heart ached, watching Harry hold his mother and comfort her, whispering to her that he loved her and they were going to be fine.

            When she was done, she pulled away and cupped Harry’s face in her hands, pulling him down so she could kiss his forehead, before she finally looked at Louis. “I’m so, so sorry you had to see that. I’ll give you two a minute.”       

            She looked at Harry one more time, tears still fresh in her eyes, before she turned and walked back into the house.

            It took a minute, before Harry turned and looked at Louis. Liam was right- he did look beat up. He had a black eye, a cut on his cheek, bruises on his neck and bruises littering his arms. Louis wondered if Harry did actually spend some time in the hospital. He could only imagine what Harry looked like under his shirt.

            Harry looked at him, every single mask and wall he’d ever put up was completely knocked down. “Sorry you had to see that,” He mumbled.

            Louis shook his head, cupping Harry’s neck in his hands, letting his thumbs trace gently over Harry’s cheeks. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

            Harry closed his eyes, relaxing into Louis’ touch, before he shook his head gently. “Nobody knew. Not even mum.”

            “Harry-”

            “Why are you here, Louis?” Harry cut him off. “You’ve made it pretty clear that you hate me.”

            “I don’t,” Louis shook his head. “Harry, you have to know I didn’t mean that.”

            Harry just stared at him.

            Louis sighed and took a step closer, holding Harry’s head firm between his hands. “You’re smart Harry; you know why I’ve been acting the way I have.”

            Harry bit his bottom lip and raised his eyebrows. “I don’t believe it. I can’t.”

            “Harry,” Louis chided.

            Harry closed his eyes again, body going lax. They were so close to each other. Louis still had Harry’s face in his hands, their bodies almost pressed against each other. “I want to hear you say it. Louis, I _need_ to hear you say it.”

            Louis pulled Harry’s face down to meet his, capturing his lips in a soft kiss, so gentle, so soft, the way Harry should always be treated. They way he never had been before. He pulled away just long enough to mumble “I love you” against Harry’s lips, before Harry’s hands gripped his waist and held him tight, kissing him again.

            For the first time, their kiss didn’t have the intention of leading to sex. Louis just held Harry’s face in his hands, kissing him so softly, simultaneously melting into Harry’s grip on his hips, and licking into Harry’s mouth.

            Harry pulled away with a gasp, eyes still closed, as Louis kissed down his neck, tracing his lips gently over the bruises there. When Harry finally opened his eyes and met Louis’, he could read every raw emotion in them. Fear. Pain. Hope. “Can we go inside and talk?”

            Harry nodded, gripping Louis’ hand and leading him into the house. Harry’s mum’s door was shut when Harry lead him past it and into his own room. He shut the door and locked it, going to sit on his bed.

            “How long has this been going on, H?” Louis asked, as he sat next to Harry and took his hand between his own.

            “Since I was thirteen, I guess. When Alex moved in with us,” He said.

            Louis shook his head, squeezing Harry’s hand tightly. “How come you never told anybody?”

            Harry shrugged. “He was really good at hiding that side of him. Mum and Gemma never knew it was there, and Gems left for college right when he moved in. He didn’t like that I was gay, though, so he’d get drunk when mum worked nights, and he got angry and started hitting me. But he made mum happy and I was always too scared to tell her. And it just got worse over the years, when I started to argue with him.”

            Louis brought Harry’s hand up to his mouth so he could place a soft kiss to a scar on Harry’s knuckle. “You just let everyone at school believe you were a violent person?”

            Harry nodded. “It was easier to keep up that image.”

            “Harry-”

            “I wasn’t fucking him, you know,” Harry cut him off quickly.

            “What?” Louis asked.

            “That boy you saw me kissing. Or anyone else you may have heard about. I’m not like that; I don’t fuck around. I was just trying to make you jealous, because you weren’t talking to me last week,” Harry said.

            Louis sighed. “I wasn’t talking to you because I realized I had feelings for you and I was trying to figure out what to do about them.”

            Harry frowned. “How did you not know that I liked you?”

            Louis’ cheeks burned with how embarrassed he was for believing things he heard that contradicted the Harry that he knew. “Well I kinda thought you liked everyone, babe.”

            Harry shook his head.

            “I’m sorry for thinking that,” Louis apologized.

            Harry shrugged. “Everyone thinks that. I guess I didn’t do anything to make you think otherwise.”

            “You did, though. I just didn’t see it,” Louis sighed. “Harry, what happened tonight?”

            Harry clenched his jaw. “Alex was really angry tonight-we really got into it bad last week- but tonight he heard someone talking about me spending a lot of time with another boy- _you_. So when I got home, mum was at work and he was trying to lay it on me. He was so angry. I was trying to fight him back, but you saw him Lou, he’s huge. He was hitting me when mum walked in the door- they had let her go home early. So she absolutely lost it, trying to pull him off me, and he shoved her hard. I got really mad and I guess I had a rush of adrenaline because I shoved him away from her. So mum was crying and screaming at him to get out, and he tried to hit her but I wouldn’t let him. I was pushing him out the door when you got here.”

            “Your mum was really shaken up. Is she okay?” Louis asked.

            Harry nodded. “I think she’s just really upset that she didn’t know this had been going on for so long.”

            “Are you in a lot of pain right now?” Louis asked.

            Harry shrugged and sat up, reaching down to get a pillow off the floor when he groaned out in pain and clutched his side. “Yeah, my left side.”

            Louis carefully got off the bed, giving Harry the pillow he was reaching for, before he kissed Harry’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

            He went down the hallway and shuffled around, looking in the drawers until he found a plastic bag, and filled it with ice. He went back to Harry’s room and shut the door, frowning at the grimace on Harry’s face. “Babe,” He said softly.

            Harry opened his eyes and smiled at Louis. “I like the sound of that.”

            Louis smiled and shook his head, walking over to Harry, picking up a towel off the floor on his way. He sat down next to Harry, reaching for the hem of his shirt, but Harry shook his head and grabbed his wrist to stop him. “Lou.”

            “Hey, it’s okay. Let me see,” He said gently. Harry hesitated before he moved his hand and let Louis lift his shirt up. “Shit,” Louis cursed. Harry’s body was littered with bruises, more so than Louis had ever seen. Some he could tell were older, but there were a lot of new ones forming, spots fresh and purple, red rings around them. Harry gasped in pain when Louis helped his left arm out of the shirt, and pulled it over his head. He thought Harry might have a broken rib or two, judging by the welt and bruise forming there.

            Louis wrapped the bag of ice in the towel, before he pressed it against Harry’s left side. Harry took in a deep breath and shuddered, relaxing into the bed. Louis gently crawled over Harry to lay on his other side, brushing the hair out of Harry’s face. Harry smiled at him. “Thank you.”

            Louis smiled and kissed him.

            They laid like that, Louis next to Harry, arm stretched across his stomach to hold the ice in place, talking quietly until there was a soft knock on the door. “Come in,” Harry called.

            The door opened and Harry’s mum walked in. She looked so sad, Louis didn’t even know her but his heart hurt for what she was going through. “Baby,” she sighed, sitting down on the bed. She glanced at Louis and his arm around Harry, before she met his eyes. “Love, can you give Harry and I a few minutes?”

            “Yeah, absolutely, I can go-”

            “Please don’t,” Harry said. “Just, wait downstairs?”

            Louis smiled and nodded, walking out and closing the door to give Harry some time with his mother. He felt very awkward, sitting on the couch. He could feel the disarray of the house, somewhere Harry hadn’t truly been comfortable in for years. He felt like it needed to be purged of any traces of Asshole Alex, as Louis had begun calling him in his head. He looked around, wondering how many times Harry had been beaten sitting on the couch, or standing in the doorway. It made his stomach turn.

            He sat there until he heard the door to Harry’s room open, then shut again. Just a moment later, Harrys mother appeared in the doorway. “So you’re Louis,” She smiled softly.

            “Hi, yeah, I’m Louis,” He said.

            “Love, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?” She asked.

            Louis shook his head, and she sat down next to him. “First of all, I’m glad to meet you, even in these are horrible circumstances. Secondly, I want to apologize profusely for what you witnessed tonight. That wasn’t fair. Louis, I’m not a bad mother. I work hard to provide for Harry and myself, and to be able to help Gemma in school. And you know Harry, so you know how charming he can be, and the mask he can put on. I just don’t want you to have a poor opinion of me, wondering how I missed this all these years. I’ve spend the night asking myself that same thing and it kills me.”

            Louis shook his head. “I don’t think badly of you at all.”

            She smiled and put her hand on his knee. “Harry’s been happy, these past few months. Not so much the past week, but recently, he’s been happy. And I know that’s because of you so I want to thank you. And I want to thank you for being here for him tonight. I walked in and I could tell that you care about him.”

            “I do,” Louis nodded.

            “I really hope to get to know you better very soon, but I think you should go back to Harry,” She smiled softly.

            “Thank you-”

            “Anne,” She said.

            Louis nodded at her, before he went back down the hallway to Harry’s room.

            Harry was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, taking shallow breaths. He lifted his head up and smiled as Louis closed the door behind him. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

            “Sore and tired,” Harry said, wincing as Louis sat on the bed.

            “Gonna be that way for a while, babe,” Louis sighed.

            Harry nodded. “Will you stay tonight? Mum won’t care.”

            “Absolutely,” Louis promised.

            He turned Harry’s light off, for the first time aware of how late it really was. He curled himself around Harry, one hand over his stomach to hold the ice pack in place, the other running his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry sighed, leaning his head into Louis’ hand, body doing it’s best to curl around Louis. He winced a few times as he got comfortable, finally resting his head in the crook of Louis’ arm.

            Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead, listening to his content sigh, before his breathing evened out, and Louis knew he was asleep.

            Louis was exhausted, but he couldn’t fall asleep. He couldn’t stop replaying the past few months in his head. Every time Harry would miss school and the hallways filled with rumors of another fight, when in reality, he was probably nursing some severe wounds. The times Harry would joke and laugh with him, but it never reached his eyes. The very few times Louis had tried to be the one to initiate sex, but Harry turned him down, probably because he was in too much pain to get it up.

            And then there was last week. The way Harry had looked so dejected, so hurt and upset, when Louis snapped at him, then froze him out. The way Louis had intentionally hurt him, because he believed a few stupid rumors about a boy he had grown to know better than anybody.

            He held Harry tighter to him, wanting to protect him from every single thing in this world that intended to do him harm. He wished so hard that he could undo all the hurt that had happened to Harry over his life, but he knew it was impossible. So he did the only thing he could think of, and held Harry close to him, until he finally drifted off to sleep.

            When he woke up again, it was still dark outside. He briefly wondered what woke him up, until he registered Harry’s shivering frame still in his arms. He was shirtless and had kicked the blankets off some time in the night, but he was sweating from his head all the way down his chest and stomach. He was breathing heavily and shaking, almost uncontrollably.

            “Harry,” Louis said, trying to rock Harry awake. “Harry, love wake up.” Louis shook him harder, until Harry’s eyes finally opened.

            “Lou,” He mumbled.

            “Babe, we’ve got to get you to the hospital. You’ve got some sort of infection or something,” Louis said, trying to get Harry up.

            “Fuck,” Harry cursed. “Shit, that hurts.”

            “I know,” Louis nodded. “I’m gonna wake up your mum-”

            “Don’t,” Harry begged.

            Louis looked him over, skin pale and covered with sweat, bruise on his side getting darker. Harry coughed and cried out in pain, clutching his side as he coughed into his fist.

            Louis’ heart sank as he saw blood on Harry’s hand. “Harry babe, shit, coughing up blood isn’t good. I have to get your mum.”

            Harry didn’t protest this time as Louis left to knock on Anne’s door.

            “Come in,” She said, voice still rough with sleep.

            “Anne, sorry to wake you up, but it’s Harry,” He said quickly. She sat up instantly and turned her nightstand light on. “He’s sweating and he’s got a fever, and he was shaking a lot and he just started coughing up blood.”

            Her face went pale. “Let me get dressed. Can you help him, and I’ll drive to the hospital?”

            Louis nodded, closing the door to give her some privacy. He went back into Harry’s room and quickly grabbed a clean shirt and helped Harry get it over his head. “Come on, love, your mum’s driving us to the hospital.”

            Harry nodded, lips pursed as Louis wrapped an arm around him and helped him out to the car, just getting there at the same time as Anne.

            Louis sat in the back seat of the car with his arm around Harry, rubbing his back as Harry kept coughing up bits of blood. Each time, it made Louis’ blood run cold.

            By the time they got to the hospital, Harry had a hard time walking at all, even with Louis and Anne’s help. They got him into a wheelchair and back into the emergency room immediately.

Louis sat there, biting his nails as Anne filled out the necessary paperwork for her son. The time passed so slowly, Louis still exhausted and filled with worry when the doctor finally came out and led them back to the room Harry was in.

“Your Harry’s mother?” He asked Anne.

She nodded quickly.

Louis stood next to Harry, holding his hand while the doctor explained what was wrong with him. “He’s got a substantial amount of bruises and abrasions; He has two broken ribs on his left side, one of which has punctured his lung. We will need to prep him for immediate surgery to repair it before his lung collapses.”

Anne let out a heavy breath, while Louis squeezed Harry’s hand tightly. “How long will that take? Is it risky?”

“The length of the surgery depends on the size of the puncture, we won’t know for sure until we get in there. There is always some amount of risk when it comes to surgery, but he’s young, and he should be fine. We’ll give you both a few minutes, before we need to prep him for OR,” the doctor said before he left.

Anne rushed to Harry’s side, taking his other hand. “Baby,” She sighed.

“I’m okay, mum,” He said, voice rough and quiet.

“I’m so sorry,” She whispered.

Harry shook his head, squeezing her hand. “Not your fault.”

“Do you need anything? Do you want anything for when you wake up?” She asked.

“Just you and Louis to be here,” He said, before he looked over at Louis.

Louis nodded, his throat tight as he tried to hold back tears. “Of course.”

“Mum, can we have just one second?” He asked.

She hesitated, before she nodded and kissed his forehead, leaving the room.

“Take care of my mum in the waiting room,” Harry said. “She’s going to be a nervous wreck.”

Louis nodded. “I will.”

            Harry smiled and sighed in relief.

            Louis kissed his forehead before he went to grab Anne so they could have a few more minutes with Harry before the nurses were coming in to take him away. Louis followed Anne into the waiting room, where she took out her phone and immediately started pacing.

            “Anne, is there anything I can do for you? Can I call anyone?” He asked.

            “No, love, you stay here. I’m going to call Harry’s sister, then the police,” She said with a sense of finality, before she left the waiting room.

            Anne came back with a stern look on her face as she sat down next to Louis. “Is everything okay?” He asked.

            She nodded, lips tightly pressed together. “Gemma’s on her way here, and Alex is on his way to jail. He won’t ever touch my son again.”

            Louis nodded, feeling awkward for a second before he remembered what Harry asked of him, and he wrapped an arm around her. She sighed and leaned into his embrace. “Everything’s going to be okay, Anne.”  
            She nodded. “Thank you for being here, Louis.”

           

            They sat in near silence, tension in the room as others came and left with loved ones. By the time the doctor came out, the sun was fully up, marking the start of a new day, and the end of the longest evening of Louis’ life.

            “The surgery went perfectly,” The doctor said, immediately causing Louis and Anne to relax. “He’ll be awake soon.”

            He led them back to Harry’s room, where he was sleeping peacefully, IV and breathing tube still hooked up. Louis’ stomach felt heavy as he saw Harry so fragile and pale. He helped Anne push a chair right up to his bed so she could sit and hold his hand, while Louis lingered in the background, unable to leave.

            It took nearly an hour for Harry to wake up, and when he did, the first thing he did was call out for Louis. His heart clenched, before he quickly went over to the other side of the bed to take Harry’s hand. “Right here, babe,” He said quietly.

            Harry squeezed his hand and fluttered his eyes a few times, before they opened and focused on the room. He looked for his mum, then for Louis, and back at his mum. He sighed and closed his eyes again. “Sorry I’m causing so much trouble.”

            “Baby,” Anne shook her head. “None of this is your fault. If it’s anyone’s, its mine.”

            Harry shook his head. “I should have just told you what was going on. Mum, I’m so sorry.”

            “Hush,” She chided him softly. “Just get some rest babe.” They sat there quietly for a minute before Anne’s phone beeped. “Gemma’s, here. I’m going to go find her.”

            She left the room, and Louis took her seat. He sighed and brushed Harry’s hair back. “How are you feeling?”

            Harry nodded. “I’m okay. Thanks for staying here with mum.”

            “Of course, H,” He sighed. Harry played with their fingers until he linked them together and closed his eyes again. “You scared me, babe. When I woke up, you looked so sick.”

            “I’m sorry,” Harry whispered.

Louis shook his head. “Don’t be. Your mum is right, none of this is your fault. You just need to relax and get better.”

            “I’m working on it,” He joked.

            Louis cracked a smile and leaned over to press a soft kiss to his lips.

            “Interrupting?” A stern female voice came from the doorway.

            Louis pulled away quickly, face flushed as he saw Anne standing there with Gemma. She was intimidating as hell, and Louis was very much not prepared to meet Harry’s older sister.

            “Gove it a rest, Gems,” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

            “Just looking out for you, love,” She said, walking over and kissing Harry’s forehead.

            Louis quickly untangled his fingers with Harry’s and stepped back, letting Harry’s mum and sister talk to him.

            “I think I’m going to head home now,” Louis coughed awkwardly.

            “Please don’t,” Harry begged.

            Louis smiled softly at him. “I’ll come back later today. Promise.”

            Anne stood up and walked over to him. “Thank you so much for everything you’ve done for us, Louis. You’re welcome back here and our home at any time.”

            “Thank you,” Louis smiled, giving her a hug, waving at Harry and cracking a nervous smile at Gemma before he left.

            The exhaustion didn’t really hit Louis until he parked the car and walked into the house, full of loud kids and his mum cooking in the kitchen. He tried walking quietly passed her, but he really did think she had eyes in the back of her head.

            “Please tell me you’re not just getting home,” She said.

            He sighed and went into the kitchen. “Yeah, sorry.”

            She put down her pan and turned to him, her eyebrows furrowing immediately. “Baby you look awful, what’s wrong?”

            He couldn’t help it, and before he knew it, he was crying in his mother’s arms. She rubbed his back, holding him tightly until he felt like he couldn’t cry anymore. He looked up at his mum, who brushed her thumbs over his cheeks. “I went to Harry’s last night, to talk to him and try to figure things out.”

            “Oh, baby,” She said, immediately hugging him again.

            “No, mum, it’s not that,” He said, frustrated that he was so tired, he couldn’t put his thoughts together. “I told him I loved him. That was all really good, it’s just. Mum, everyone is so wrong about him. The stupid rumors, everything. He’s not a bad kid, he doesn’t get into fights and sleep around; he’s been abused my his mums boyfriend for the last four years.”

            She immediately tensed up and pulled away, putting her hands on Louis’ shoulders. “What?”

            He looked down and shook his head. “I got there and I could hear lots of yelling and screaming from outside. Harry’s mum was crying and yelling at her boyfriend to get out, and when he did, he had a bit of a go at me, but Harry was right there, telling him to get the hell away. His mum never knew that was going on, and she walked in on him beating Harry last night, and it was bad. It was all so bad and I didn’t know what to do. So I just told him I loved him and I kissed him. Then I went inside to help take care of him and shit, mum, he had bruises all over his body. Everywhere, older ones and fresh ones, and he looked like hell. He wanted me to stay and I couldn’t leave. I couldn’t leave him.”

            “It’s okay, love,” She said. “No, I mean what happened wasn’t okay and will never be okay. And I’d really love a chance to talk to Harry and his mum, she must be so upset about all of this. But it’s okay you stayed the night.”

            “It kinda gets worse,” He said. She raised an eyebrow, face stern again as Louis continued. “So in the middle of the night, I woke up because Harry was really hot, he had a horrible fever and he was shaking and sweating and I knew something was wrong. So I woke up Anne and we took him to the hospital, where we found out he had a broken rib that had punctured a lung, and they had to do surgery. So that’s really where I spent most of the night- at the hospital. But he’s okay. Everything went well and his mum and sister are there now so I came home and I’m just so tired, mum. I can’t believe all of that happened. I can’t believe how long that’s been happening to him and he hasn’t done anything about it, just to protect his mum. And I had to go and cut him off because I believed some stupid fucking rumors when I _knew_ better. I know him, and I still chose to ignore everything.”

            “Louis William Tomlinson, you are one of the most kind hearted people I’ve ever met. You’ve always looked out for others, for your siblings, for everyone but yourself. So this time, you were trying to protect yourself from potential heartbreak, and that’s perfectly okay. You did nothing wrong, and you’ve done everything right over the past twelve hours. Being there for Harry, and for his mum, Louis that’s so wonderful and I’m so proud of you,” She finished with a kiss to his forehead.

            He cracked a half smile at her. “Thanks, mum.”

            “Now go upstairs and get some rest, dear. I’ll make sure the kids leave you alone,” She promised.

            He thanked her and went to his room, falling down on his bed and drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

            Louis slept through the morning and into the early afternoon, when his growling stomach finally woke him up. His mum and siblings were all outside, so he quickly ate some food and went to say goodbye to them before he went back to the hospital.

            When he got there, Harry was asleep and Gemma was playing on her phone in the corner of the room. She looked up when he walked in and raised her eyebrows at him, before she nodded for him to come sit by her.

            “Hi,” Louis said, trying to calm his nervous heart.

            “Hello,” She said, putting her phone away.

            “Um, how’s he doing?” Louis asked.

            She nodded. “He’s alright. Doctor just said he needs lots of rest today, then he should be able to go home in a few days.”

            “Good, good,” He said.

            “Louis, why the hell are you here?” She asked him, voice harsh.

            Louis’ eyes got big. “I, um. Well I told Harry I’d come back today, and I wanted to see how he was doing and-”

            “So you completely cut him off for a week, don’t talk to him, don’t return his phone calls or texts, and then decide that since he’s in the hospital, you can go see him because _you_ want to?” She asked.

            “No, Gemma it’s not like that,” He said. “I love him. I’m so in love with your brother. I went over there last night to talk to him and I showed up right in the middle of everything. Harry and I talked about it- we both did stupid things, but that doesn’t change anything. I’ve been in love with him for a really long time, even if it took me a bit to realize it. I didn’t mean to hurt him, but there was still so much that I didn’t know last week, I had so many things to figure out. I promise, I’m not playing games with him.”

            “You really hurt him,” She said, still not convinced.

            Louis sighed. “I know I did. Like I said, we both did stupid things, and he hurt me too but it’s because we didn’t talk about any of it, not until last night.”

            “You love him though?” She asked.

            Louis nodded. “I do.”

            “And he loves you?”

            “I-” Louis stopped, realizing Harry never actually said it back last night.

            “I do,” He heard, head turning to see Harry awake on the bed, a soft smile playing at his lips.

            Louis sighed and went over to the bed and took Harry’s hand in his. “Yeah?”

            Harry nodded. “I love you, Lou.”

            Louis grinned and leaned down to kiss Harry softly on the lips. “I love you too.”

            “Alright, alright,” Gemma sighed. “I’m leaving, I’ll give you guys some privacy. Mum and I will be back later, H.”

            He waved goodbye to her, then turned his attention on Louis again. “You know when I really knew it?” Louis asked.

            Harry shook his head.

            “When you came to hospital, after Sophia’s accident. I didn’t ask you, I didn’t even think about it, but suddenly you were there comforting me and I think that’s when I really knew,” Louis said.

            Harry nodded. “It was around then for me, probably a little before, actually. I should’ve known, just going to the hospital like that.”

            Louis smiled and rubbed his thumb over the back of Harry’s hand. “How are you feeling?”

            “Pretty good,” Harry nodded. “They said they did a nerve block though, so I won’t really know until they remove it.”

            “Did you sleep okay?” Louis asked.

            Harry nodded. “Slept almost the whole time that you were gone. Did you get some rest?”

            “Yeah, I kinda unloaded on my mum, I hope that’s okay. I just- I walked in the house and meant to go straight to bed, but she caught me and I just broke down,” Louis mumbled.

            “Hey, yeah of course it’s okay,” Harry promised him. “I wanted to talk to you about it all, a little. We talked a little bit last night but it was a lot that happened.”

            Louis sighed. “I’m still processing. Like I hate that he abused you. It makes me sick to my stomach when I think about it. And all those times we fucked around and I saw the bruises, H. I saw them all and I just figured you were getting into fights and shit. And I was right there but I didn’t know and I couldn’t do anything about it. I hate that so much. And I hate that you went through it alone.”

            Harry shrugged. “Like I guess I was alone in the sense that nobody knew, but I wasn’t really alone, because I had you. You distracted me from it all and made me feel better about it.”

            Louis hung his head. “And then I cut you off and fucking ghosted you, like a shit person.”

            “No,” Harry said, tugging on Louis’ hand so he would meet Harry’s eyes. “I pushed you away too. I didn’t open up to you and I made out with Carter on purpose, right in front of your car because I wanted to make you jealous. That was a really shit thing to do.”

            “But you needed me,” Louis said, a hint of finality in his voice.

            “I needed you more last night, and you _were_ there,” Harry countered.

            Louis shook his head. “I was so scared. It didn’t take me long to figure out what was going on, but I was so scared he was going to hurt you.”

            “He won’t ever again. I won’t let it happen,” Harry promised. “I was more afraid that he was going to hurt you.”

            Louis finally smiled. “You weren’t going to let him.”

            Harry shook his head, “No, I wasn’t.”

            “Because you love me,” Louis grinned.

            Harry smiled back at him. “Because I love you.”

            “My mum wants to meet yours. Said she feels awful and she wants to be able to comfort your mum,” Louis said after a few minutes of sitting in silence.

            “That would be nice,” Harry hummed.

            “Getting tired, love?” Louis asked.

            “A little,” Harry said. “Don’t want you to leave though.”

            “I won’t,” Louis promised. “Not until you tell me to.”

           

            Three days later, Harry was able to leave the hospital. Louis’ mum had let him skip school that day so he could go with Anne to take Harry home, to get him settled in and to wait on him hand and foot. Not that he really needed it- he’d been able to walk and go to the bathroom on his own for two days, but Louis still insisted.

            “Wonder what everyone at school is going to say,” Harry chuckled as Louis sat next to him on the bed, letting Harry rest his head on his shoulder.

            “You’re not toing to say anything?” Louis asked.

            Harry shook his head. “I never have before, don’t know why I would now.”

            “Because you’re not hiding it from your mum anymore,” Louis answered. “Because it’s ridiculous to let people keep thinking awful things about you-”

            “I don’t care what people think of me, Louis,” Harry cut him off softly. “I care what my mum thinks of me, and I care what you think of me. I don’t care about everyone else. I don’t want to become some charity case or something.”

            “I get that babe, you just deserve so much more than that,” Louis sighed.

            Harry shrugged. “It’s alright. I’ve got you, right?”

            Louis nodded. “Always.”

 

***

            “You come home any time you want, do you hear me?” Louis’ mum repeated herself for the hundredth time that week.

            “Yes. Mum. We’ll be home to visit lots,” He promised her.

            “You take care of each other, okay?” Anne chipped in. Her eyes were red rimmed as she kept her arm tight around Harry.

            “Promise,” Louis assured her.

            “My baby, going to UCL,” Jay sniffed. “And Harry, so proud of you for going to Hackney, love. You’re both going to do so well there.”

            “Thanks, Jay,” Harry blushed.

            “Okay, you boys better go before we start really losing it,” Anne said, kissing Harry on the cheek, then Louis, before she went to put an arm around Jay.

            “Love you both!” They each called as Harry and Louis waved at them and got into their heavily packed car.

            “London?” Harry asked, taking in a deep breath as he twisted his fingers together with Louis.

            “London,” Louis answered, squeezing Harry’s hand tightly.

            “Together.” Harry said.

            Louis nodded. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at nauticalarry


End file.
